A Little Bit Of Me
by Aceidia
Summary: After Martel's death, Alphonse sits in his hotel room that evening, talking with the moon and stars in the sky. "Am I a horrible person?" He asked and he gets an unexpected answer. From Martel! Who is now bonded to Al's armor as well due to her blood tarnishing his own seal! Will they be able to get along, living in one tin can or are Alphonse and Martel doomed to battle forever?
1. The Beginning

_"Al?"_

_"Al? Can you hear me? Wake up!"_

A distant voice called from the beyond, sending Alphonse Elric back into reality. He stared at his older brother for a moment, trying to contemplate what he just experienced. "Brother?"

"Al?" Edward asked a fifth time, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Alphonse muttered, his head still feeling as it would explode. It all made sense now, the world, the universe and the truth. it was all there behind that gate... "Are you okay? You're covered in blood big brother! and-"

He gasped at the sight before him, the bloodstains all around him and... Martel's body was lying peacefully on the ground a few feet away. Covered by a perfectly white sheet.

"I'm sorry Alphonse." Major Armstrong said with a sigh, "We thought it best to remove her before you woke up."

At that moment, Alphonse wished he had a body so he could cry. He felt so helpless. First Nina, then...all of this was too much. "I... I couldn't save her. I...just..."

"It's okay Al. "Edward placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's over now. Let's go home."

~.~.~

That night, Alphonse sat in his hotel room staring at the sky out of the window. It was such a horrible curse being unable to sleep. Sometimes he wished the stars could talk to keep him company. He sure did talk with them.

"So...stars... What do you think?" Alphonse asked after explaining the whole situation. From the strange homunculus Greed to the death he was forced to witness. "Am I a horrible person?"

"Hardly."

Alphonse froze.

The stars never talked back to him before. In fact this whole conversation was one-sided! There was not suppose to be any-

"What are you gaping over, Alphonse. That's your name right?"

"Ah...?" He glanced around the room, where in the world was the voice coming from? And why the heck did it sound...familiar? Alphonse stood up and crept over to the door leading into the hall. He peeked out and found no one there. "Hello?"

"Hello Al." The voice said again.

"What is going on here?" He asked who ever it was as he went over to the window to make sure it was not Barry the Chopper wanting to chop him into scrap metal. "And why do I think I know you?"

"Because you do. And thanks to me this all worked out nicely."

"What...do you mean?" Alphonse knew that he was going insane or something. "Explain yourself."

"Fine, fine... Now I want you to take this easy...but I think... because I attacked King Bradley and got myself killed... you got your memories back and I got attached to this tin can. It's rather strange honestly."

Edward woke up with a start hearing a scream come from the room across the hall.


	2. Silent Night

Edward raced across the hallway and threw the doorway to his brother's room open. "Al! What is wrong?!"

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed, still in a panic. "Martel, she… She's…"

Edward sighed heavily and looked down at the floor in shame. "Yes, Al. I know… I am sorry for-"

"No!" Alphonse cried, "She-"

"Hey." Martel said, not caring everyone around her was freaking out. "Now Al, Will you stop dancing around like some idiot?"

Edward glanced up, a look of shock pasted on his face. "Al?"

"No. That wasn't your brother. It's me, Martel. Geez, this whole introducing with shock thing is getting kind of boring. In short, I am now somehow attached or the same armor as your brother."

Winry came running in to the hearing screams echo into her room, two floors up. "What in the world is going on here?! She screamed over

Edward and Alphonse who were running around in a panic. "I have a train to catch in the morning!"

"I think Al caught more than a train!" Edward yelled at her while Alphonse ran past, hitting his metal head with a chair.

"AHHH! Go away! I'll go to sleep and you'll go away!"

"Um…." Martel was kind of glad she didn't feel anything anymore, or she would be in a lot of pain right now. "You… told Greed-sama, you don't sleep… so, how will that work?"

"I don't know! You just stop talking!" Alphonse screamed while Edward tried his best to explain the situation to Winry.

"We were visiting teacher the other day and you were shopping and-"

"Edward! I can't hear you!" Winry yelled back across the room. "Come over here and explain!"

"Okay!" Edward ran over and began back at the beginning of the story. "So while you were gone, Alphonse got kidnapped and-"

"How could you?!" Winry screamed, tears coming to the corners of her eyes. "How could you let Al get kidnapped?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Edward cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"Guys!" Alphonse danced past them, and then back across floor. "I don't know what she's doing! And I-"

"I'm just testing out this… metal can. Calm down already!" Martel joined the commotion, "Sit down and I can just tell my side of the story and you can tell yours. Now, give me more control of this thing."

"No!" Alphonse cried, "I won't! This is my tin can!"

"So that is how you want this to go down?" Martel hated to do this, but in a split second and a single thought, she took over control of the armor's legs and made Alphonse sit down. "Now, I am going to tell my story. If anyone would care to listen."

* * *

"And so that is it." Martel finished. Once Alphonse was sitting down, everyone else in the room calmed down and sat down with him. "Now I am stuck in this can with you. Not that I like it…"

"Neither do I." Alphonse told her, "That's why my brother and I are trying to get our bodies back."

"And you can help us." Edward grinned as a thought crossed his mind.

"Why would I do that?" Martel asked, starting at the blond sitting on the couch across from her.

"Because you're stuck in there with my brother! That's why!"

"Fine." At this point she wasn't going to argue. Having to share a suit of armor was a small price to pay for being alive after all. "What do you want from me?"

"You knew this, Greed. I want you to spill all his secrets."

"…I would if I could…but… I never knew everything about him." Winry heard Martel's voice go down in tone as if she were sad. "And honestly, I am glad I didn't. Or I would have ended up…more dead than I am now. At least I have a voice still."

"Yea." Alphonse said, trying to cheer her up a little. "And I mean…maybe we can work something out with sharing. So it is not so difficult to get around."

"You would?" Martel was surprised, having such a difficult time earlier that evening.

"Sure… We just have to talk it all out."

"But what I want to know is," Winry poured herself another cup of tea that room service brought an hour ago. "Are you stuck that way forever? Will Al and you have to stay that way until he gets his body back?"

"I don't know. Not that much of my blood hit his seal…so, I could be here days, weeks, who knows."

"Great!" Edward screamed, making everyone jump. "So you are going to backpacking along with us forever. Don't tell me you want your body back too!"

"I don't." Martel told him, actually not up set with the idea of living this way. "But Al can have his back. Anyhow, who knows? I might actually be useful to you and your brother's adventures. I'm full of secrets you know."

"No, I think you-" Winry put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Geez… calm down… Lets all go get some sleep and talk more about this tomorrow. I am sorry about all this, Al. I am sure we will figure out something in the morning. Right now, I'm tired and Ed is going to blow his top."

"It's okay, Winry. Don't feel bad." Alphonse told her as she got up to leave. Dragging Edward with her to the door. "I will have someone to talk to tonight for once. Hey, Martel, do you like reading?"

"Sure… I read a bit. Not much though, mostly science books."

"Cool. I like science as it is the main element of Alchemy."

"Oh neat, You'd better teach me some. I never really had time to learn."

"Okay. I'll go get some chalk…"

Winry shared a look with Edward who was not sure how he felt. For once he did not feel guilty going to sleep. His little brother had someone to talk with. And yet, the whole mess was a horrible one at that. "But… I think Al's gonna be okay tonight."

"Yeah." Winry gave him a smile and left the room. Leaving Edward to sigh and gently close the door of Alphonse's hotel room with a gently click.


End file.
